bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Former Life Of Mr Rainbow
Former Life Of Mr Rainbow * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 9 * Overall Ep #: 115 Plot Mr. Rainbow enters a contest where an individual can name numerous types of rocks. Episode (Fade in to Snicker Doodle and Mr. Rainbow looking at Rainbow's rock collection.) * [Snicker Doodle] "What rock is this, daddy?" * [Mr. Rainbow] "That is a dolostone. It came from the other side of the mountain." * [Snicker Doodle] "And this one?" * [Mr. Rainbow] "That one is a pink quartzite. There are a lot of those in the park, but they can also be found on the Apple Mountains." (Lollipop Pops floats by.) * [Lollipop Pops] "That's amazing, father. How do you know all of these different types of rocks?" * [Mr. Rainbow] "Well, you look at them and understand what they are. And reading about them helps too. That's how." (The three laughed.) * [Lollipop Pops] "What do you think that one is? Looks pretty." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Huh...If I remember correctly, that is an amethyst." * [Snicker Doodle] (checks a rock book to see if he's correct) "You're right!" * [Lollipop Pops] "That's some memory you have." * [Mr. Rainbow] (laughs) "Well, it helps if you read the book over and over again." (The three laughed again. Cut to the park, where the entire hero gang are seen sitting at the sandbox.) * [Lollipop Pops] "You know, the funniest thing happened today." * [Caramel Cider] "What's that, sis?" * [Snicker Doodle] "Lolly and I were helping father with his rock collection today, and we were naming several of the rocks we found." * [Lollipop Pops] "Guess what? He knew every single one." * [Blueberry Jam] "That's very intertesting for someone who's been studying rocks for so long." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Yes. I can imagine the times I've been in the garden and was naming several rocks I can find." * [Rainbow Flavor] "What about the time you found a couple of them and never had a chance to name which ones is which? I remember that day from the back of my head." * [Vanilla Cake] (to Flavor) "I'm sure you do, sis. I'm sure you do." * [Lemon Drop] "Speaking of remembering what happened to us in the past, there's a little thing in the park where the people that sign up can help name certain types of rocks, and I think dad could be just the guy for the job." * [Lollipop Pops] "Really?" * [Lemon Drop] "Of course." * [Cotton Puffy] "Who else knows anything about rocks than someone who studies them all the time?" * [Choco Cream] "And who knows, maybe he can name some of those rocks we don't know." * [Caramel Cider] "Well, let's hope he can." (The twelve kids laughed. Cut to the Rainbow House, where Lollipop flies into the living room, where Mr. Rainbow is.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Mr. Rainbow, I'm curious. What made you get interested in rocks?" * [Mr. Rainbow] "You mean I never told you that story? Oh, well, it all started when I was just about your age. My parents are geologists, and they would tell me everything they know about rocks. I remember it like it was yesterday." (Cut to a flashback, taking place during Mr. Rainbow's childhood.) * ["Rainbow's Father"] "Look at this one, son. This one is an unakite. They're the most exotic ones out there." * [Young Mr. Rainbow] "Wow! Cool! Daddy, do you think I'll be able to know a lot of rocks someday?" * ["Rainbow's Father"] (laughs) "Maybe one day, my boy. You know, it's never too late to learn now. If you get a couple of books, you can spot out some of the good ones." (Cut back to reality.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "And so it happened. I've managed to read all sorts of books about all different types of rocks. By the time I got back to the garden, I knew some of them, but still needed help on some of them. My father would show me some rocks from his garden and I would guess which type that is." * [Lollipop Pops] "That's an interesting story. Do you think you'll be able to do the rock contest?" * [Mr. Rainbow] (laughs) "You know, it's gonna take a lot of work to name a lot of rocks in one day. But you know what? I might squeeze in for the big day. That'll give us time to spend more time together, and you'll learn new types of rocks." * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh, how amazing, Mr. Rainbow. I think this will be one of the best things we've ever done." * [Mr. Rainbow] (laughs) "It will." (Cut back to the sandbox, where Lollipop shares the good news to her brothers/sisters.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Is he going to do the contest?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes, and I get a chance to learn all the rocks there are." * [Sugar Pie] "Wow! You know, I might need to learn about rocks too. Can I join?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Sure." (The scene cuts to Mr. Rainbow, Lollipop, and Sugar reading a book that's all about the types of rocks that will be in the competition. Mr. Rainbow takes the two girls to the study where he pulls out the books about the different types of rocks.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "These were given to me by my mother, and now it's my turn to read them to you." * [Lollipop Pops] "You know, I've been saying that we've been kinda interested in learning about rocks from you for a long time, and right now, we're getting that opportunity." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Yes, and what kind of a father would I be if I didn't help my children with everything?" * [Lollipop Pops] "You're right. After all, this is a competition." * [Sugar Pie] "And we have someone that's gonna read us a rock book." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Thanks, girls. That really means a lot to me. Now how about we get on with the book?" * [Lollipop, Sugar] "Yes!" (The camera zooms out as Mr. Rainbow is reading the book to the young girls. The scene then cuts to the park, where it's the day of the rock competition.) * [Sugar Pie] "Today is the day. We finally get a chance to point out a lot of rocks. What prizes do they have?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I thought the same thing." (Cut to the judges, where they got a various number of rocks.) * [Judge #1] "Well, looks like we have CandyCakes Lollipop Pops and Sugar Pie here. Are you girls ready to determine the different kinds of rocks we've got?" * [Sugar Pie] "Yes, sir. What are they?" * [Judge #2] "They're all from different parts of the planet. Now...what is the name of this rock?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh! That's a chrome-spinel." * [Judge #3] "Very nice! How about this rock?" * [Lollipop Pops] "That rock is a celestite." * [Judge #3] "Impressive. Just you wait. We've got more where that came from." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Bring them out." * [Judge #1] "Bring out the rocks!" (Two assistants grab the entire case of rocks they found.) * [Sugar Pie] "Okay, Lolly. Let's name some rocks." (The girls go over to the rock stand and try to name out as many rocks as they can.) * [Sugar Pie] "Um...this one is the hackmanite. And this rock is the sunstone. And if I'm right, this rock is known as the brown iron ore." * [Judge #3] "Wow. She's good." * [Judge #2] "Say, little lady, how did you learn about all these rocks?" * [Sugar Pie] "Easy. I've learned them from a certain person I know. A kind of person that is willing to teach us somethin new, someone who is always there for us, someone that knows a lot about this stuff, and someone who is very caring and very generous. That person I'm talking about right now is standing right in front of me at the moment. Come on out here, Mr. Rainbow." * [Mr. Rainbow] "I don't know what to say, but thanks. I know I've said this before, but you've made me one of the proudest people in Jupiter." * [Lollipop Pops] "And we know how to put that in another sentence." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Huh?" * [Lollipop Pops] "In the form of a hug." (Which they did so; the three broke away after a few seconds.) * [Judge #2] "I never thought I would say this, but that's the most amazing thing I've ever seen in the years we've been doing this." * [Judge #3] "Young one, we've come to a decision, and thought that the winner of the competition is...you!" * [Sugar Pie] "I'm getting the big prize?" * [Judge #1] "Yes." * [Sugar Pie] "Wow!" * [Judge #1] "So are you gonna take it?" * [Sugar Pie] "Well...I actually want to give it to the one that helped me and Lollipop. Mr. Rainbow." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Really?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Since you've helped us with the different rocks, you deserved it." * [Mr. Rainbow] "You know, I think that with everything that we've put in this, we'll all be able to get that special something. Now, what is the prize?" * [Judge #3] "Well, here it is. Pull the sheet." (The assistants grab a hold of the sheet, and pull it off.) * [Judge #2] "It's an entire collection of rock pockets." * [Lollipop, Sugar] "Wow! * [Lollipop Pops] "Look at all those pockets. They look...so colorful and bright." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Maybe we can use some of those pockets and bring some of the rocks from the garden in the house." * [Lollipop Pops] "That's a great idea! Now we can look at the rocks anytime we want!" * [Sugar Pie] "And we can get a chance to see how they're alike and different." * [Mr. Rainbow] "You know, I'm sure you can get an eye in what goes on with each of them, and be able to brighten up the house a little." * [Judge #3] "Yes. You must've taught them a lot." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Yes, I do." (The camera pans away from the park as everyone is witnessing the brightness of the new pockets.) End of episode.